¿La adolescencia es una etapa feliz? ¡No contigo!
by Crazy-Ly
Summary: Hii! Leer Pliz! Las cosas no andan demasiado bien...¡Y Díos mío solo quedaba que llegara el! ¿Por que los tíos llegan a ser tan nabos? ((HumorAmor))


**Hola! Antes que nada avisar este Ficc es mío p ((los personajes de toa la vida de Jr.rowling)) o como ze escriba xD también están pero yo invento otros! Espero que os guste tanto como me gusto a mi escribirlo **

**Lo dedico a… ((Dice Lydia con lágrimas en los ojos)) pssh nuze today! Cuando sepa diré )**

**Que alomejor hay algunas partes que no os gustan o que os parecen demasiadas, o el tipo de vocabulario…noze todo eso tb quiero que me lo digáis, hombre tb tb las cosas buenas!!! **

**¡Muchos besotes! Disfrutar leyendo (Muakass)**

**Ya sabéis si vosotros leéis vuestros padres tb p**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**De nuevo, el último curso**

**El día más caluroso de todo el verano acababa de comenzar, y un muchacho con el pelo negro como el cabrón admiraba un álbum de fotos; en el cual las personas de dentro de las fotografías hablaban entre ellas y se movían sin parar…su padre James, su madre Lily y el mismo le sonreían alegres; levantó la vista hacia la ventana de su pequeño cuarto, todavía faltaba mas de una semana para poder regresar a Hogwarts…su ultimo año 7ª…**

**En ese mismo momento…lejos de las cuadradas casas de Privet Drive, en una casa rodeada de árboles y vegetación se encontraban una enorme familia todos con la misma característica: el pelo de un color rojo muy intenso…**

**-OHHH!!!Fred, George esto es alucinante…-decía Ron, mientras observaba un coche de color verde oscuro, aparentemente normal-veo que el negocio de Sortilegios Weslay os va de maravilla.**

**-Si, hermanito si-le contesto Fred con aires de superioridad, pasando toda la mano por su chaqueta de piel de dragón.**

**-Pensamos que ya teniendo tus 17 añitos, te sería de utilidad cuando Albus os explique…-comentó George pero sin poder acabar la frase**

**-George!!-le recrimino la señora Weslay mirándolo con enojo-pero Rony tendrías que saber que un coche es una gran responsabilidad y que no lo debes de utilizar para actividades ajenas-comenzaba a echarle el sermón**

**-Anda Moly, seguro que Ron sabrá cuidar de el-dijo Arthur cogiendola por los hombros…**

**Lejos de los alrededores de la Madriguera…cerca de un pequeño pueblo de Inglaterra, una muchacha tomaba el sol, tumbadaza en la verde y calida hierba, llevaba un bonito bikini de color azul cielo, junto a ella dos encantadores chicos : Katie Bell y Michael Corner…el silencio los inundaba…**

**-¿¿chicas que os parece si nos metemos en el agua??-les preguntó Michael levantándose de su toalla y dirigiendo su mirada hacia la piscina que se encontraba enfrente**

**-Me parece buena idea-respondió Hermione…dicho esto los tres se levantaron encaminándose hacia la piscina, aunque al rozar el agua con el pie…-¡¡ESTA MUYY FRIA!!**

**-Vamos tonta…AA DENTRO!!!-grito Michael mientras la arrojaba-jajajaja**

**-¡¡MICHAEL CORNER TE JURO QUE TE MATO!!-le grito Hermione la cual se encontraba llena de agua y se pasaba una mano por el pelo.**

**A miles de kilómetros del pueblo donde pasaba sus vacaciones Hermione…un muchacho con pelo de un intenso color rubio y ojos grises, leía un libro "supertramp", sentado en la cama de su enorme habitación, en ese momento la puerta de su habitación se abrió de par en par, y por ella apareció Narcissa Malfoy…antes conocida como Narcissa Black, ahora único miembro de la familia Black…**

**-cariño…-le dijo esta sentándose al lado de su hijo-como tu padre vea que lees este libro…-le volvió a decir mientras le agarraba el libro de las manos-será mejor que lo guardes, sabes que no le gusta nada relacionado con los muggles… ¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó al ver la reacción del chico, este bajo la cabeza…**

**-¿Por qué? ¿Por que se comporta así conmigo? ¿Por que cree que yo voy a ser como el? ¿Por qué me trata como a uno…como a uno de los suyos?-preguntaba mientras la ira le invadía…no eran solo sus dudas…**

**A la mañana siguiente Harry decidió ir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores de Privet Drive…no consiguió que tío Vernon lo dejara hasta mas tarde de las 12 de la mañana, así que la aprovecho como pudo. Al regresar hacia la casa de los Dursley Harry divisó como una pequeña lechuza se colaba por la ventana de su habitación, supuso que seria Pigwidgeon, y no se equivocaba…al abrir la puerta de su habitación la lechuza voló rápidamente al hombro de su destinatario…**

**-Hola!!Pigwidgeon-lo saludo Harry acariciándole con suavidad la cabeza mientras desenrollaba el pequeño trozo de pergamino que portaba en la pata derecha…la carta decía algo así:**

"**Querido Harry:**

**Esto es una pasada…Fred y George me han regalado un coche, y por lo tanto me encantaría que vinieras a pasar la ultima semana a la Madriguera, este año el Ministerio se a encargado de que los jugadores mas internacionales de quiddicht vengan a dar una rueda de prensa y por supuesto allí estaremos nosotros…te espero cuídate ¡adiós!**

**PD: muchos besos de parte de mi madre (tu ya sabes como es ella jaja)"**

**Pasados dos días Harry se encontraba en una de sus casas favoritas: la Madriguera  
-Cariño bienvenido...-le dijo la Ser. Weslay, mientras le cogía apresuradamente las maletas del autobús Noctámbulo-los demás están dentro de la casa, anda ves a saludarlos, yo me ocupare de tu equipaje.  
Harry no se lo pensó dos veces, entro casi corriendo por la puerta...  
-Hola tío!!! Que bueno verte ya aquí-le dijo Ron mientras chocaban sus manos  
-Si, es raro que los Dursley me hayan dejado venir...no crees??-le preguntó a su amigo mientras este se servia un buen puñado de ganchitos en la boca  
-No, cems ellms querrim quen tu tes fuerms-le contesto le muchacho de rojo pelo (como pudo pues se encontraba con toda la boca llena)  
-Ya...bueno ¿tienes noticias de Hermione?-preguntó Harry  
-Si, me mando una lechuza comentándome que pasaba las vacaciones cerca de un pequeño pueblo de Inglaterra, y que pronto estaría aquí con nosotros-le contesto Ron, el cual ya había tragado los ganchitos  
Juntos subieron al cuarto de Ron, donde colocaron con un movimiento de varita la cama de Harry...se produjo un silencio incomodo, aun que al momento  
TOC, TOC, TOC  
-Pasad!!-dijo le muchacho de rojo pelo, al momento apareció una chica de pálida piel pero con unos ojos de un marrón intenso  
-Hola Harry!!-le saludo Ginny cordialmente  
-Hola!!¿Que tal el verano?-pero antes de que alguien le pudiera responder apareció otra persona por el umbral de la puerta se trataba de Neville Lombotton, un muchacho regordito, de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color  
-¡Hola!-saludó  
-Hola Neville!!¿Cómo te va? ¿Qué tal con las chavalitas?-le preguntó Harry picaron, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro-vamos Nevi jajaja que estas echo un campeón!!-rió de nuevo Harry  
-Bueno veras es que yo...-respondió tímidamente el chico  
-Esto Neville ¿por que no nos vamos de compras?-les corto Ginny que parecía nerviosa  
-Si, me parece bien, he visto unos pantalones monisimos a mitad de precio...-le contesto pegando saltitos de alegría, acto seguido salieron por la puerta por donde habían entrado  
-¿De compras??? ¿Monisimos????-formuló la pregunta en alto Harry, el cual se había quedado con la boca abierta  
-veras Harry es que Neville es...-le empezó a explicar su amigo, pero un grito se oyó por toda la casa: RON!! BAJA A LA COCINA!!!!-era la Ser. Weslay...... **

**Los dos chicos bajaron apresuradamente al piso de abajo...y allí pudieron ver a una muchacha con pelo largo, de un color mas bien oscuro, ojos acaramelados y una bonita tez bronceada...  
-¡¡Hola chicos!-les dijo Hermione acercándose a ellos mientras dejaba sus maletas a sus pies, en el suelo,-acabo de ver a Ginny pasar acompañada de Neville!!-volvió a decir contenta-se ve que ya lo dijo no??-formuló la pregunta sin un destinatario en concreto  
-Antes que nada...-replicó de mal humor Ron, por la poca cortesía de su amiga-¿¿Qué tal no??¿¿Qué tal el veranito en ese pueblucho??  
-Anda Rony no te enfades!!!-contesto la chica cruzándose de brazos-y no es un pueblucho, es un encantador pueblo...AHH!!¿¿¿ tu también podrías preguntarme si me a pasado algo no???-le contestó de nuevo pero esta vez con un pequeño tono de Rin tintín...  
-Hablo la señora titismiquis!!-subió el tono de su voz Ron-bueno haber ¿¿¿que es eso que te pasado tan emocionante???  
Mientras Harry estaba absorto en sus pensamientos...todavía le daba vueltas a lo relacionado con Neville...  
-Pues...pues, veréis, es que bueno...-les intentaba explicar a dos muchachos (uno de ellos miraba como atontado a un punto fijo y se rascaba la cabeza, mientras que el otro la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido y el labio tirado hacia un lado)-mis padres se han divorciado-concluyó al fin  
-¿¿QUÉ??-gritaron al hunismo Ron y Harry......**

**-Pero...¿¿por qué??-preguntó Harry que había salido de su pensamientos  
-Creo que es lo mas coherente que han hecho mis padres...desde...bueno, desde que se casaron-explicaba con una amplia sonrisa Hermione  
-Me alegro de que te lo tomes así-dijo Ron, algo mas calmado**

Los tres muchachos se dirigieron a la parte posterior de la Madriguera, cuando llegaron:  
-Bueno aquí esta-comentó Ron, mientras destapaba el coche, el cual lo cubría una fina manta color plata-¡¡ES MARAVILLOSO!! ¿¿A que si??-les preguntó entusiasmado, pasando una mano por toda la parte delantera del coche  
-Si...tío la verdad es que tus hermanitos se han lucido-dijo Harry admirando detalladamente cada curva del bonito coche, en cambio Hermione no hablaba  
-¿¿Holaaa? Holaaa...tierra llamando a Hermione-dijo irónico Ron-¿¿me recibes??  
-Esta bien-contesto la chica no con mucho animo  
-¿¿SOLO BIEN??-gritó de mala gana Ron  
-¿¿Que quieres?? es un coche joder, que no me pone ni nada-le contestó  
Pero alguien interrumpió la patética escena:  
-¿¿Se puede??-preguntó tímidamente la persona que acababa de irrumpir en el jardín  
-¡¡¡¡¡Víctor!!!!!-gritó muy emocionada Hermione dándole un bonito abrazo-que bueno verte por aquí, te iba a llamar pero ya sabes, los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses...-  
-No tiene importancia-le contesto Víctor Krum-¡¡Ah!!Ronald tu madre me dejó pasar, espero que no te importe-dijo este  
-No, no pasa nada...aunque podrías avisar, pero supongo que estarías muy ocupado con todo eso de la Liga de Quiddicht-le replico de mala manera Ron 

**-Bueno Víctor…¿¿As pasado un bonito verano??-preguntó Hermione, volviéndolo a abrazar  
-Si, ¡¡a sido fabuloso conocer al padre de mi novia!!-le contestó este apartándose un poco de ella...  
-¿¿QUÉ??¿Tu novia?-le preguntó estupefacta Hermione  
-Vaya, vaya, ¿con que tienes novia eh Krum?-rió por lo bajito Ron...a lo que Harry le reprochó con un codazo en la costilla izquierda.  
Pasaron lo que resto del día juntos...nada emocionante en cuestión, pero aun así se divirtieron.  
-Bueno, creo que yo ya me voy marchando-les dijo Víctor, casi cuando el sol se empezaba a poner por el horizonte  
-¿¿YA??Joooo quédate un poquito mas-le dijo Hermione haciendo pucheritos  
-No, nena es que tengo que regresar a casa de mis padres...ya sabéis las normas jeje.  
-Bueno en tal caso...ya nos veremos Krum-le dijo Ron arrastrándolo disimuladamente hacia la puerta de salida  
-Si, seguro que nos vamos a ver-dijo Víctor antes de desaparecer por el umbral de la puerta  
Acto seguido, los tres muchachos comenzaron a prepararse la cena...  
-¡¡MAMAA!!!Baja a ayudarnos!!!!-gritaba Ron, intentado controlar una batidora  
-No, Ronald, tienes 17 años deberías de saber cocinar!!!-le recrimino la Ser. Weslay**

**Pasados ya varios días desde el encuentro con aquel muchacho llamado Víctor Krum, el ambiente empezaba a caldearse...  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Neville se encontraban sentados en el gran sofá del comedor de la Madriguera, deambulando sobre como seria este nuevo curso en Hoqwarts  
-Ojala este año no estén prohibidas las peleas entre alumnos!!!!-dijo picaron Ron  
-Anda Rony, no seas infantil, sabes de sobra que eso nunca será admitido-le dijo Hermione en un tono sarcástico  
-Es que no se como te lo montas...pero siempre estas jodiendo la marrana-volvió a decir el muchacho-de sueños también se vive!!!  
En ese instante apareció la Ser. Weslay, con un gran pergamino en la mano...  
-Chicos he pensado que podría ir a compraros vuestro material para este año-les dijo con una sonrisa  
-No hace falta que se moleste Ser. Weslay, nosotros iremos con un usted-respondió Hermione  
-Eres muy amable, pues anda en marcha!!!Volaremos en tu coche Ronald, por que papa se ha llevado en suyo al Ministerio-  
Ron asintió con la cabeza, pero susurro al oído de Harry:  
-Esta tía cada día es mas insoportable!!!**

**Poco a poco cada uno fue subiendo a su asiento correspondiente...  
-Ronald...¿¿estas seguro de que sabes conducir esto??-le preguntó con algo de miedo Ginny  
-¡¡Hermanita creo que subestimas mi poder!!-rió el muchacho  
-Nadie diría que as tenido abuela Rony!!-le recriminó Hermione  
Con un leve movimiento el coche arrancó, mientras que se perdían de vista, rumbo el Caldero Chorreante...  
Pararon en frente de la húmeda puerta, abriéndola con un pequeño chirrido, varios magos discutían y conversaban animadamente sobre diversos temas...los 5 muchachos y la Ser. Weslay se encaminaron a la parte posterior de la acogedora posada, cuando ya se encontraban dentro del Callejón Diagon:  
-Bueno, que os parece, si mientras yo os compró el material necesario, vosotros ¿¿¿os vais a dar una vuelta???-les preguntó Moly  
-Ser. Weslay yo la ayudaré!-le propuso Neville  
-No hace falta que te molestes cariño, son solo unos cuantos pergaminos y plumas-explicó  
-Enserio, insisto-le volvió a decir el muchacho  
-En tal caso, Neville y yo iremos de compras; quedaremos en la puerta del Caldero a las 5 de acuerdo??-les explicaba a Ron, Hermione, Harry y Ginny**

**Los 4 muchachos recorrieron con paso firme el enorme Callejón...  
-Me aburro!-dijo en alto Ron  
-Pues cómprate un amigo-le dijo Hermione sarcástica (XD)  
-¿¿As notado que últimamente estas muy borde??-le recriminó enfadado  
-Si tu lo dices-contestó, mirando atenta un escaparate de capas de gala.  
En ese momento, alguien apareció ante sus ojos, Draco Malfoy andaba acompañado por sus dos inseparables amigos, Grabbe y Goyle...  
-Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí...al estúpido de Potter y a los pobretones de los Weslay-dijo con una maléfica sonrisa en sus labios, mientras arrastraba las palabras como de costumbre; Hermione levantó la mirada, observándolo detalladamente...  
-Cállate Malfoy o lo vas a pagar caro!!-contestó desafiante Harry  
-Mira como tiemblo Potter!!-dijo moviendo sus manos al compás  
-Lárgate Draco-le dijo Hermione fulminándolo con la mirada, Ginny la miró boquiabierta..."No es posible!!"Pensó**

**Draco la miró un par de segundos, para luego proseguir su camino...  
-¿Qué mosca le ha picado a este?-preguntó Ron, algo sorprendido, mirando como se marchaba el muchacho.  
-No lo entiendo tío!-contesto Harry, que sostenía en su mano derecha su propia varita-En fin, que os parece si vamos a Zonko??-preguntó en general.  
-Si, guay!!-respondió Ron, con ojos muy iluminados (XD)  
-Mejor nosotras nos iremos a dar una vuelta por los alrededores ok??-propuso Ginny  
-Como queráis nenas-diciendo esto los dos chicos, comenzaron ha alejarse de ellas poco a poco  
Hermione y Ginny quedaron solas, rodeadas de una multitud que aparentemente corría y andaba de un lado para otro...  
-Hermy ¿¿¿me puedes explicar que a pasado este verano???-le preguntó Ginny, cuando se hubieron sentado en una de las mesas, de una bonita terraza de origen Turco.  
-Veras...yo...-respondió la chica, que miraba a un punto fijo sin pestañear.**

FLASH BACK  
-Vamos Draco tu vida te espera-decía Hermione, con una bonita sonrisa en los labios  
-Y a ti la tuya-le contestó el muchacho, dándole un abrazo...  
Acto seguido este cogió la maleta que había a sus pies y se encaminó a la puerta de embarque.............  
-¿Rembolsable no?-preguntó de nuevo la chica a una encantadora azafata, que se encontraba al otro lado  
-Claro, que pena que no lo utilice, Paris esta precioso en verano-le dijo, agarrando su billete  
-Ya, eso me han dicho-contestó Hermione......................................  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK

**Ginny se encontraba boquiabierta…  
-¿¿Cómo??¿¿Tú y Draco??-dijo estupefacta-vas de coña ¿¿No??  
-No-le contestó con un monosílabo  
-y...¿¿Qué piensas hacer ahora??-le volvió a preguntar  
-Mi vida me esta esperando ahí, lo se, y lo que mas me gusta de todo es que no tengo ni idea de lo que va a ocurrir, pero sea lo que sea, estoy lista para afrontarlo, estoy ilusionada ¡¡Que venga ya!!-contestó sonriente  
-Vaya...eres optimista jajaja-rió Ginny**

El ultimo día de verano se acercaba...  
Ron, Harry, Fred y George acaban de llegar de una entrevista a los jugadores mas internacionales de Quiddicht  
-¿¿Qué tal os ha ido??-les preguntó Neville, que leía con entusiasmo una revista de chicas  
-A sido genial!!!-contestó Harry  
-¿¿Por qué no as querido venir??-preguntó Fred, sentándose al lado del muchacho  
-Puff…veo una estupidez que 11 tíos se peleen por una simple pelota-les contestó cortante, Ron miró un par de segundos a Harry, a lo que este reaccionó encogiéndose de hombros...

**Toda la familia Weslay al completo, acompañados de Harry, Neville y Hermione; se encontraban en la estación de King Cross, justo en el andén 9 y ¾...  
-Mama, ¿por qué te empeñas en que lleve el coche a Hogwarts?-le preguntó Ron intrigado  
-Cosa mías Rony, tu solo hazme caso-contesto Moly  
-y...otra pregunta, ¿¿¿Cómo se supone que va ir asta allá??¿¿Solo??-volvió a preguntar, perdiendo los estribos  
-No cariño, tus hermanos Fred y George, lo acercaran hasta los terrenos del colegio...a ellos les viene de paso ¿No?-explicó, sin esperar respuesta  
El trayecto en la locomotora, trascurrió sin ningún imprevisto, los muchachos hablaban animadamente sobre este nuevo curso, su ultimo curso...**

**El trayecto de la locomotora dio a su fin...  
Miles de muchachos se arremolinaban junto a una enorme persona, Hagrit, el cual les conduciría a los botes...  
El negro cielo estaba cubierto de miles de minúsculas estrellas, y en lo alto se alzaba la redonda y blanca luna...  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Neville, se encaminaron hacia sus respectivos carruajes, los cuales se encontraban tirados pos dos enormes caballos de alas negras...  
-Son espectaculares ¿verdad?-preguntó Neville  
-Si, si que lo son-le contestó Harry, entrando por uno de los carruajes que se encontraba libre.  
-¡Que pena que yo no los pueda ver!-dijo entre gruñidos Ron  
-Vamos Rony no seas infantil-le reprochó Ginny  
-Jajaja...habló la mayor!!-rió Ron, mientras cerraba tras de si la pequeña puerta del carruaje  
Pronto se encontraron sentados en una de las mesas del Gran de costumbre, en el techo transparente se podía ver la bonita noche; la multitud hablaba y reía sin parar...hasta que las puertas chirriaron, apareciendo detrás de ellas: la profesora Mcgonagall acompañada por un grupo de niños...aparentemente asustados  
-Puff, mas mocosos para este año!-dijo Ron en un resoplido  
-Ronald, deberías sentirte orgulloso, eres un prefecto-le dijo Hermione sonriente...mientras miraba con entusiasmo la selección del sombrero.**


End file.
